a. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a system and method for controlling the flow of hot vitrified material. The system and method can, in an embodiment, be successfully used for the manufacturing of renewable aggregate or renewable fiber products.
b. Background Art
High temperature vitrification is used to produce many modern products. Vitrification is the transformation of a material into a glass. The materials are usually inorganic in nature and many times amorphous in structure. The present disclosure is not limited to amorphous materials only.
The first phase of the vitrification process is the melting of material. During and after the melt is accomplished, it is challenging to control the pour flow and temperature of the molten material. The molten material can many times have a high melting temperature such as 2,000 to 4,000 degrees F. To control the pour flow of this high-temperature material reliably is a challenge.
Current high temperature pouring systems may incorporate a siphon valve into the outlet of a cupola. An example of this system can be seen in international publication number WO 2008/086991 A1 by Lars Elmekilde Hansen et al., which is hereby incorporated by referenced as though fully set forth herein. In this publication, the amorphous material is a silicon-based mix used to manufacture fiber. The siphon valve only keeps gasses from migrating in or out of the cupola. The amorphous material pours at will as it becomes viscous enough to overcome gravity and exit the cupola. Most modern pouring systems work this way. Siphon valves have been used to allow the flow of a liquid without allowing the back flow of gasses for many years. Those skilled in the art will find numerous examples of siphon valves in a normal household. Every sink drain or toilet will have a siphon valve. The valves are also known as “S-traps” and were patented by Alexander Cummings in 1775.
In the production of modern high-quality fibers, the uncontrolled flow of molten material is not ideal. Temperature in conventional systems for the pour is also very difficult to maintain or control under these conditions. The lack of temperature control negatively affects the quality of fiber or aggregate that is produced. There remains a need to address these problems.